The present application relates generally to a vehicle door having an electronic latch release system for a door latch, and in particular to such a system also having an auxiliary latch release assembly.
There are some automotive vehicles that, for aesthetic and other reasons, have doors without outside door handles. They may have for example electronic touchpads mounted underneath the outer surface of the door, with touchpad access depressions in an adjacent body side outer panel. For these types of doors, then, an electronic door latch releases the door and allows it to open, rather than a traditional mechanical linkage from an outside door handle to the door latch. Since there is no outside door handle, and electric power is required to release the door latch, mechanically operated backups are employed to allow for door latch release should the electronic door latch malfunction or vehicle electrical power be lost.
If the electronic door latch is mounted in the vehicle body, then the door latch is stationary relative to the body. Accordingly, the mechanical overrides can be directly and continuously connected to the latch and provide a release handle accessible from some accessible location in the vehicle (e.g., a trunk). And no outside door handle or key cylinder is needed to accomplish this.
If, on the other hand, the electronic door latch is mounted in the door, for example the front door of a sedan, then the door latch moves out away from the body as the door is opened. One proposed method to allow for a mechanical backup in this situation is to add a key cylinder to the outside of the door, even though there is no handle. Then, if the electronic door latch is not operative, the key cylinder can be connected to the door latch to act as a backup mechanical release. But this solution somewhat defeats the original purpose for having no outside door handle. Another proposed method is to run a cable from the body, through the hinge pillar electrical conduit connected to the vehicle A-pillar, and through the interior of the door from front to back, making a direct and continuous connection to the electronic door latch. A release handle, then, may be located at some accessible location in the vehicle. But this option has proven to be less than ideal since the release cable moves with the door and must not only be routed through the hinge pillar with the electrical wires, but must also be routed around all of the electrical and mechanical assemblies inside the door.
Thus, a backup mechanical release for a vehicle door, having an electronic door latch mounted in it, is desired that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.